


Under The Artificial Light

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [35]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relaxing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, glow-in-the-dark stars, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: This is the good life, looking up at the stars





	Under The Artificial Light

For the both of you it had been a long day, but it was times like this that you looked most forward to; when you could simply relax in his embrace. Today in particular, he wanted to show you what he had done to the living room ceiling. It was as though he had taken a piece of the night sky, and stretched it out over the ceiling. “Wow, that is beautiful. You really outdone yourself this time.”

“This is - this is the good life,” he sighed in contentment, “looking up a-at the stars,” and pressing a kiss on your temple. “holding the world.”

“You think so Rick? Even the glow in dark ones?” 

“Mhm, especially since I - since I get t-to experience this with you.”

“You flirt.” you giggled, snuggling up closer to his side. “So, what makes them glow in the dark anyway? I know it isn't magic.”

“Well, glowing in - in the dark, which is also known as luminescence, simply requires chemicals that store energy when exposed t-t-to light. These special substances are called phosphors, a-and this type of glowing is sometimes called phosphorescence. Phosphors radiate visible light after being energized, and this means y-y-you have to expose the items t-to light for a while before they will glow in the dark.”

“Then, how come they don't glow for very long?”

“Are y-y-you sure you want to know? I-I wouldn't want to bore you.”

“Of course I want to know. Besides,” you smiled up at him. “I like the way you look when you're talking nerdy to me, its attractive.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he continued. “Ohh, o-o-okay. You see, phosphors slowly release their stored energy over time. As they - as they release the energy, they emit small amounts of light, which we see as an object glowing. Sometimes glow-in-the-dark objects will only glow very weakly for a short time, and often y-you have to place them in a very dark place to see their faint green glow. Newer glow-in-the-dark items may glow more brightly for several hours, and over the years, chemists have created thousands of chemical compounds that act as phosphors. For glow-in-the-dark toys, manufacturers look for phosphors that can be energized by normal light and that glow as long as possible.”

“So, where did you get these? I've never seen anything like them.” 

“I ugh - I-I-I made them. Two of the most common phosphors found in glow-in-the-dark toys are zinc sulfide and strontium aluminate, but I used some chemicals that are found in jellyfish and fireflies t-to give them that cozy, natural glow.”

Oh yeah, it really was nice seeing him like this, when he was happy, comfortable, and his naturally dorky self.“You know Rick, you're right, this is the life, because I'm right next to you.”

 


End file.
